Shinkirō Gami
'Approval:' 09/19/13 42 feats Tobirama (v2.3) 'Appearance and Personality' Though Shink's appearance is often subject to change he is most often found looking like a 25 year old man with long white hair. He is skinny, lithe, and rather pale. His body is covered in stitches, but he has only a single scar that runs vertically across his nose. His clothing is almost never revealing and he usually travels in a Victorian era suit with two mundane swords at his sides. He wears no headband and generally looks nothing like a ninja. Other than a sarcastic smile and a confident, almost arrogant, aura he could be mistaken for a normal citizen. Shink's mood varies greatly from time to time, though this is usually due to how serious he is. When not doing anything of great importance he is horribly childish and immature. However in any serious situation, or a situation he considers serious, he's a cold, calculating, emotionless, snake bent solely one doing what is logical. There is but one exception to this, her name is Nui. 'Stats (Total: 377)' Strength: 40 Speed: 37 Chakra Levels: 30 Chakra Control: 36 Endurance: 25 Banked:0 Chakra Points: 210 + 100(hearts) Equipment *(2) Smoke bomb *(2) set of shuriken *(3) Set of Kunai *(1) Weighted Chain *(3) Three flash Bombs *(3) Set of explosive tags *(12) 4 Military Ration Pills *(1) Summoning Scroll *(0) 2 poisoned Kunai (poison inflicts -5 speed for two rounds if a victim is struck) *(0) Military Ration Pill *(0) Smoke bomb (1 use) *(0) 2 flashbombs (1 time use per bomb) *(0) Mansuke's nail polish- Upon aplication it hardens Shinkiro's skin and aslo makes him appear FABULIOUS! (3 time use) *(0) One vial of Orochimaru's cells. *(0) One byakugan *(0) one Jikangai Eye *(0) One Sharingan *(0)Summoning: Ghost of Shuriyko: The user is able to expend 20 CP to summon Shuriyko as a spirit. Unfortunately, he is not able to use jutsu to aid them, but he can deliver a punch, a 60 spd and 60 str punch. The ghost is untouchable, but only stays out for one attack. The summoning has four uses before being unusable. 'Rank Upgrades' Genin1:Kenjutsu Specialist Genin 2: Genjutsu Specialist Chunin: Medical Ninjutsu Specialist Jonin: Sharingan S-Rank: Jiongu (Earth Grudge Fear) Kage Rank: Elemental Affinity (Earth Grudge Fear part II) 'Feats and Abilities' Feats earned so far: 45 Banked feats: 0 'Kenjtusu (5)-' #'(1) Dance of the Wind-' This is a flowing and graceful sword stance that specializes in mobility. The user often performs all manner of acrobatics to dodge and parry attacks, and then often follows up with quick attacks of his/her own. (+8 partial bonus to dodge, +12 speed, 60 CP per round.) # (2)Devourer-''' :*(1) Devourer is a rather large sword, a two handed weapon for all but the strongest shinobi. The sword also has incredible cutting potential, and is insanely sharp. sword can shear through almost anything: Swords, Armors, stone, etc. Anything that is not a legendary item itself can fall prey to the blade, even barriers up to 20 CP can be destroyed. The sword will passively cut through mundane items and barriers up to 10 CP, If the user invests 10 CP into the blade it can slice through 20 CP barriers. :*(1) Devourer earns its name because it passively drains it's victims of small amounts of chakra when struck. The chakra is completely devoured and inaccessible to the wielder of the blade. The wielder of the blade can channel their own Chakra into the blade to unleash it's ravenous hunger allowing it to feast on a victim if struck. blade drains 10 CP from victims who are stuck. The user can channel a minimum of 40 CP into the blade (following supercharge mechanics), if so the sword devours twice the amount of CP invested +10 from the victim. If the weilder misses the attack his/her chakra is simply eaten by the sword never to be seen again. 3. '''(2) Shisha no shinzō (deaths heart) :*(1) The sword is sentient and offers the user a deal upon acquisition: "Allow me to feast upon your heart and I will grant you the powers of Death." If the player agrees the sword devours his/her heart and serves as a phylactery of sorts, magically sustaining the wielder and keeping him/her alive. The sword also has incredible cutting potential, and is insanely sharp. sword can shear through almost anything: Swords, Armors, stone, etc. Anything that is not a legendary item itself can fall prey to the blade, even barriers up to 20 CP can be destroyed. The sword will passively cut through mundane items and barriers up to 10 CP, If the user invests 10 CP into the blade it can slice through 20 CP barriers. :*(1) The sword can change shape to augment the wielders fighting style. This can mean splitting into two weapons, taking the form of a mace or hammer rather than a sword, turning into one large two handed weapon, extending up to 15 feet, and changing shape mid attack to bypass a victims defenses. this ability costs the wielder 10 CP 'Sharingan (3)-' #(1) Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change-''' The user breaks a genjutsu that has been applied onto them and casts back a technique with identical effects onto the opponent. It's a form of illusion reversal, but in order to instantly read through a technique and cast it in return, the Sharingan's power is necessary. (10-40 CP dependent on the jutsu being reversed, equivalent CP needs to be spent. After the genjtusu is broken normal genjtusu mechanics apply, IE Shinkiro's Int vs the opponents CC. ) #(1) 'Genjutsu Sharingan Eye-' By establishing direct eye contact with the intended opponents, the user can lock them within a genjutsu of their choosing in order to achieve various effects. (Limited to currently listed genjutsu feats. 5 CP per round eye contact is attempted, this is for maintenence of the sharingan, it is not multiplicative with with other feats that require the 5 CP for sharingan maitenence.) #(1) 'Chakra vision -' Allows the user to see colors of chakra and detect chakra networks. skill with sharingan active 'Medical Ninjutsu (6)- ' #(1 ) Yin Healing Wound Destruction-''' This technique allows the user to reduce the damage they take from injuries by anticipating attacks and preemptively healing the area. This jutsu can also be used to heal injuries already on the user's body, but to heal others. (20 CP, double damage prevention if capable of using pre-emptively, 1:1 healing ratio over 3 rounds if used after damage is dealt.) #'(1)Mystic Palm Technique-' This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. The technique requires absolute concentration requiring the entire round, and not allowing the user to move rapidly. #'(1)Instantaneous Rebirth-' This technique allows the user to repair almost any damage dealt to his/her body. It is often used in reaction to a fatal strike. This is most advanced of healing techniques and requires the user first take mystic palm. It allows the user to instantaneously heal their body, or that of another via touch, without the need for complex hand-signs. (Heals double the CP investment worth of damage) #'(1) Pre-emptive healing' The user of this jutsu channels healing chakra throughout their body to rapidly heal wounds. This is effectively bracing for an attack to rapidly heal any wounds that are delivered. endurance +5 partial boost to being able to withstand a hit physically, 30 CP per round #'(2) Wrathful Strike-' Shinkiro combines his knowledge of medical ninjutsu with his swordsmanship to coat his blade, tentacles, or both in nefarious chakra that severs the flesh around a wound from the victims chakra network. This prevents healing, both natural and jutsu based, for several hours after the attack is made. Shinkiro has taken this technique to the next level and it now not only severs cells from the chakra network but leaves malicious chakra behind that begins to dissolve an opponents flesh, muscles, and organs. The chakra cannot consume a body entirely, but it can affect a moderately sized area around the contact point. It can be fatal if applied to organs or vital points on the body like the neck. The chakra remains behind after the jutsu is cancelled, but it's ability to spread is limited.(20 CP/per round) 'Jiongu, Earth Grudge Fear(8)- ' #'(1) Tentacle-ification-' Shinkiro has modified his body to an extreme degree. His body is now similar to that of a rag doll and is held together by hundreds, if not thousands, of thick, black, thread-like fibers. These fibers have replaced most of his organs with the exception of his heart. His heart now is the only organ needed to keep his body functioning, and his most vulnerable area. In addition this form holds several other advantages; he can detach his own limbs and attack people from afar by using the stands to control the detached limbs. He can also reattach severed limbs easily by re-linking the fibers that make up his body, and use the fibers to assist in healing others (stiches). (20 CP to reatach a severed limb.) #'(1) NOM NOM NOM-' Shinkiro can now integrate others hearts into his body. The heart must come from a still living person to function in his body. He can hold a total number of hearts equal to his rank upgrades (extra hearts equal to rank upgrades -1, capping at five upon attaining Kage rank). These hearts provide a form of immortality, Shinkiro will not die, or be interrupted, until every heart in his body has been destroyed. Later he will be able to take the hearts of powerful shinobi and use them to create beasts who use the element of those shinobi. The user must acquire hearts in RP by absorbing them from recently slain enemies. #'(1) Tentacles-' Shinkiro grows 4 tentacles from his body. Theses tentacles are made of the durable thread that composes his body. The tentacles have barbed metal tips attached to them that allows them to cut and slice victims. The tentacles use Shinkiro's strength and melee abilities to hit. (10 CP to activate/ 5 to maintain) #'(5) Masks-' This is the epitome of Jiong, the ability that invokes the terror in its name. The user of Earth Grunge Fear can turn the hearts absorbed from victims into Chakra, and create monsters that can be bent to the users will. Each Heart grants the user 20 CP, and enables a large mass of thread to be expelled from the body to form a beast made of thread and heart. The beasts can use one specified elemental jutsu based on the element of it's original owner, but the user of Earth Grunge Fear must also know that jutsu. Masks can be expelled from the body as a free action, though they must wait a round before taking action. The user must decide how much chakra to give to each mask before it leaves the body, chakra cannot be transferred after the mask leaves. When a mask uses all of its granted CP it immediately returns to the user, after this the user can chose to grant it CP and send it out again, but it must wait a round to attack. Masks can use the specified jutsu at half CP cost and charge it according to the user's chakra control. Masks use the user's chakra control and the circumstantial CP bonus to determine if they hit. Masks cannot fight in melee though they can be destroyed. Each mask should be considered to have users speed (to avoid attacks), and 15 endurance. If a mask is destroyed, so is all CP that it had. No more than 3 masks may be active at any given time, and each mask has an upkeep cost of 5/CP per round that it is active. (Shinkiro has a Fire, Lightning, Wind, Earth, and Water mask) 'Elemental Affinity (Earth Grudge Fear part II) (10)-' #'(0) Elemental Affinity-' This is a passive expansion upon the masks ability that is acquired when this rank up is taken. It allows the user of Earth Grunge Fear access to the elements of the hearts they acquire. this does not cost a feat, just summary of the rank upgrade. Only two abilities may be taken from each upgrade. #'(2)Fire Release-' :*'(1) Rain of Fire-' The user of this jutsu creates a large vortex of fire overhead. From this vortex great pillars rain down and strike targeted enemies. (radius= 40 + 10 feet per 10 additional CP. Costs 40 CP.) :*'(1) Fired Pottery Technique-' The user creates powerful flames inside the giant oven created by the Lightning Release: Sixteen Pillar Bind, cooking the opponent until they are burned. It's used together with Earth Release: Sticky Earth Drop to harden the mud covering the enemy's body and subsequently immobilizing them. (40 CP, specified jutsu for the fire mask) #'(2)Lightning Release-' :*'(1) Lightning Beam-' The user of this jutsu creates a targeted beam of electricity. The beam is maintained for several seconds allowing it to follow a target if he/she moves. It functions similar to a large, incredibly powerful laser beam. (range= 80 feat + 20 feet per additional 10 cp. Costs 40 CP. Specified jutsu for the lightning mask). :*'(1) Sixteen Pillar Bind-' A more powerful version of Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind in which the user creates sixteen giant pillars, which then form a giant oven-like structure to trap the enemy. It is used after Earth Release: Sticky Earth Drop to cover the enemy in mud and then followed by Fire Release: Fired Pottery Technique, creating flames inside the oven to roast and harden the mud, immobilizing the enemy. (40 CP) #'(2)Wind Release-' :*'(1) Wind Meld-' Shinkiro quickly melds with the air allowing him to escape or a sticky situation. The jutsu is largely dependent on his speed for success, this means it is less than ideal against quick single target attacks but wonderful against large AOE attacks that are difficult to dodge because of their size rather than their speed. While melded with air Shinkiro cannot take damage, but he also can't affect material objects. (20 CP to activate, 10 to maintain per round.) :*'(1) Vacuum Wave-' The user exhales from their mouth and spins in a small circle, blades of wind strike at any designated targets within the area. The blades have an enormous amount of force behind them and can critically wound, kill, or knock back most ninja. (radius= 40 + 10 feet per 10 additional CP. Costs 40 CP. Specified jutsu for the wind mask) #'(2)Water Release-' :*'(1) Rain Tiger at Will Technique-' A perception ninjutsu, allowing one to freely manipulate rain infused with the user's own chakra. The rain falls from rain clouds, formed with user's own chakra. During this technique, the falling raindrops are closely linked to user's senses. When the rain is obstructed the user can tell, and thus identify physical structures and chakra in the area. 10 CP to activate/ 5 to maintain. :*'(1)Secret Technique: Mist Rain-' The user creates a gentle rain that sucks chakra from jutsu that come in contact with it, the rain only affects jutsu that the user whims. This technique is effective on jutsu such as fireball that are large masses of chakra flying through the rain filled air. It is even more effective on techniques such as wind meld that disperse the users chakra into the air. It is ineffective against jutsu that do not manifest chakra such as stat boosts. It is also ineffective against techniques that do not come into contact with the rain such as earth spikes. jutsu under 40 CP lose half the the CP invested in the jutsu, affected jutsu over 40 CP lose 20 CP on their journey from the caster to the target. 40 CP to activate, 20 to maintain, may only affect up to two jutsu per round. Specified jutsu of the water mask. #'(2)Earth Release-' :*'(1) Cataclysm-'''Shinkiro calls a large meteor from the heavens that comes crashing towards his intended target. The meteor crashes into the battlefield doing devastating damage to any caught in or under it, and releasing a huge shock wave and explosion. (radius= 20 + 5 feet per 10 additional CP, twice that for the blast radius. Costs 40 CP.) :*'(1) Earth Release: Sticky Earth Drop-''' The user creates an opening in the sky, which drips down onto the opponent a large amount of mud, covering them. It's followed by Lightning Release: Sixteen Pillar Bind to create a giant oven around the opponent and Fire Release: Fired Pottery Technique to ignite the oven, hardening the mud and immobilising the enemy. (40 CP. Specified jutsu for the earth mask.) 'Genjutsu Specialist (4) - ' #'(1) Misdirection Technique-' a genjutsu that affects the target's perception of his/her environment. The genjutsu has limitations when used on unwilling opponents, in this case the genjutsu can only be used to affect the victim’s sense of direction. For example, up is right, left is down, walking straight is walking is a circle, turning right is walking forward. However, the genjutsu can be very useful if used on a willing target as it could alter things like pain perception. The genjutsu is triggered by use of a single handsign.(40 CP, applies a -12 to the victims speed.) #'(1) Demonic Illusion: Shacking Stakes Technique-' Firstly, this technique requires the use of the Genjutsu: Sharingan. The opponent is caught in the illusionary world created by the user, and the victim is tormented with the sensation of having spikes driven through their limbs. At the same time, the physical pain accompanying the illusion reveals that the greatest use this technique has is torture. (40 CP, applies a -12 endurance.) #'(1 )Mind Crush-' The user whistles and activates a genjutsu designed to mentally crush their opponent. The victim is forced to go on a instantaneous subconscious journey where they experience the worst experiences they possibly can. Once the jutsu is over severe mental exhaustion sets in making it incredibly difficult to gather and manipulate chakra. CP, -12 CC #'(1) Sap-' Through the use of a single hand-sign the user places the victim under a genjtusu that makes them feel exhausted and weak. CP, -12 str 'Other/ Utility (9)- ' #'(2) Shadow Clone Jutsu-' Similar to the Clone Technique, this technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. Shinkiro has mastered the art of clone creation and as a result has far more durable clones. The clones only dissipate if they are mortally wounded. As a second bonus Shink can also transfer chakra to the clones, though this is a one way process, he can never take CP from a clone. (divides chakra evenly into clones, minimum 20 CP per clone) #'(6) stat bonus.' #'(1) One Handed Jutsu-' This allows Shink to use jutsu with only one hand. This enables him to use a sword in one hand and a use the other to attack with jutsu. Quests/Overseeing Documentation Quest Points: 0 Quest Points Used: 336 Village Transfer (1)- Leaf to Rain Overseen- 61 A Midnight Encounter 2/20/13 (2 QP becuase raid) Acquire the Summoning Scroll of the Great White Snake (2 QP) 2/20/13 Misison: The Rock Chunin Returns! (2 QP) 2/22/13 Acquiring the Ebony Claws (2 QP) Mission: Blood Red Death (1 QP) 2/24/13 Mission: Stealing the Shrine's Scroll (2 QP) 2/26/13 Mission: Stop the War! (2 QP) 2/27/13 Ramen Robbers (2 QP) 2/28/13 Scroll of the seven (2 QP) 3/6/13 Village Hidden in The Branches (2 QP) 3/6/13 Hunt Down the Missing Kiri ninja (2 QP) 3/7/13 Pest Control (2 QP) 3/13/13 Protect the Delegates! (1 QP) 3/17/13 Protect The Princess (2 QP) 3/21/13 Ambassadors to the Gami Clan (2 QP) 3/22/13 Rank Up: Silver Lake (2 QP) 3/25/13 Invitation to the Forgotten (2 QP) 3/28/13 Water Temple (2 QP) 3/29/13 Re-open the Supply route! (no QP, limit reached.) Training a New Ninja (2 QP)4/4/13 Hanta Attacks (2 QP) 4/13/13 Raiding the Bandit Camp (2 QP) 4/14/13 The Lions Den (2 QP) 4/19/13 Chamber of Riddles (2 QP) 4/20/13 Liberating Amegakure (3 QP because raid) 4/23/13 Meeting Kurieta (2 QP) 4/25/13 Mysterious Puppeteer (2 QP) 4/26/13 Knowledge of Death (2 QP) 4/27/13 Border Defense (2 QP) 4/28/13 Journey with the Ferryman (2 QP) 5/5/13 Darksky Point (2 QP) 5/12/13 Reclaiming the Base (2 QP) 5/14/13 Inkuma, the Shadow Jackal (2 QP) 5/15/13 Squad One Leadership Fight (2 QP) Squad Two Leadership Fight (2 QP) 5/20/13 To Catch a Predator (2 QP) 5/21/13 The Jade Lion (2 QP) 5/26/13 Darksky Point Part Two (2 QP) 5/26/13 Uzushio, Journey of Lies (2 QP) 5/30/13 Caravan Defense (2 QP) 6/2/13 The Walking Worm (2 QP) 6/9/13 Paths of Failure (2 QP) 6/16/13 Assassination of a Council Member (2 QP) 6/23/13 Failure Attacks (2 QP) 6/30/13 Acquire the Gauntlets of Power (2 QP) 7/15/123 Attack by the Mantis (2 QP) 8/3/13 Journey to the Anti-World (3 QP) 8/4/13 Blood is Art (2 QP) 8/11/13 A Small Problem (3QP) 8/11/13 Claiming the Arc (3QP) 8/11/13 Taro, Clais Fight (1 QP) 8/11/13 Brush with Death 8/17/13 (3QP) Infiltrating Konoha 8/17/13 (3QP) Defend Dakuraito 8/21/13 (3 QP) Cave Clearing 8/22/13 (2 QP) Cave Cleaning II 8/24/13(3QP) Death vs. Nui fight 8/25/13 (1 QP) Defeating Mitigate 9/7/13 (3 QP) Rank Up: Dead Wood 9/14/13 (3QP) Konoha Mission: Team One! 9/21/13 (4QP) Real Cannibal 10/5/13 (4 QP) Recapped only-2 To Hell and Back 6/28/13 Acquiring Shisha no shinzō (deaths heart) 6/28/13 Missions- 30 Protect the Feudal Prince! 2/22/13 (3 QP) Abandoned lab 2/23/13 (3 QP) Disperse the evil gang: Against the Elements 2/28/13 (4 QP) Missing Nin Retrieval 3/2/13 (only 2 QP, limit reached) Afterlife Battlefront 3/11/13 (3 QP) Reclaiming Orochimaru 3/21/13 (4 QP) Kan's Madness 3/23/13 (3 QP, limit reached) Truth of the Gami Clan 3/30/13 (3 QP limit reached) Manliness 4/1/13 (4 QP) Pesky Outlanders 4/2/13 (3 QP) Stopping the Forgotten 4/9/11 (6 QP) Amegakure Sabotage 4/18/13 (4 QP) The Library 5/4/13 (3 QP) Inquistion: Seizing The Fortress 5/4/13 (4 QP) Assassination of General 5/18/13 (4 QP) The Invincible Man 5/28/13 (4 QP) Dark Matter 6/5/13 (4 QP) The Plagued Sealer 6/12/13 (4 QP) Tibs passion for swords 6/21/13 (3 QP) To Hell and Back 6/28/13 (2 QP) Acquiring Shisha no shinzō (deaths heart) 6/28/13 (4 QP) A general of the Crimson Lotus 7/18/13 (4 QP) Mr. Bear 7/27/13 (4 QP) Extortion Ring 7/31/13 (4 QP) Dealing with defectors (4 QP) 8/13/13 Insanity (4QP) 7/16/2013 The Midget and his blade (4QP) 9/12/13 Okami's S-rank (4QP) 9/18/17 Konoha Team 2 Mission 9/26/13 The Defeat of the Crimson Lotus 9/28/13 D-Rank/ Roleplay- 81 Traveling to Amegekure 3/12/13 A lovely visit to a tavern The Hot Springs 3/22/13 Waiting (no QP, limit reached) New Arivals(no QP, limit reached) Valley of the End 3/25/13 A night in Ame, waking in a cold place 3/28/13 An afternoon in Kumo 3/29/13 A Night at an Inn 4/3/13 Reunion 4/4/13 To Konoha 4/5/13 A Day Off As Raikagae 4/14/13 Midnight Meeting 4/18/13 Meeting Before the Invasion 4/19/13 A Simple Meeting 4/23/13 Speaking With the Kouukage Catching Up With Nui 5/3/13 A New Game - 5/8-5/9/13 3 QP Recruiting for Inquisition 5/5- 5/7/13 (2 QP) Visiting in Ame 5/7/13 The end is the beginning 5/10/13 Hospital in Mie 5/15/13 Stealing from a Theif 5/16/13 Visiting the Base 5/16/13 A loud rumbling near the hidden Rain is heard 5/20/13 Around the Base 5/21/13 (2 QP) Audience with the Raikage 5/25/13 Looking for Shink 5/28/13 A man and his Wolf 5/29/13 Night at a Bathouse 5/30/13 Kitchens 6/3/13 Night Time 6/4/13 Meeting over BBQ 6/5/13 Proposition 6/9/13 Lost in Ame 6/10/13 Adventure Time 6/14/13 (2 QP) Information Gathering 6/15/13 Inn Near Taki 6/16/13 Meeting of Powers 6/17/13 Cookies 6/17/13 (Spar 1 QP) Preparing for War 6/20/13 Coastal Trip 6/21/13 Inquisition Invasion 6/23/13 (Fight 2 QP) Memories of Death 6/23/12 (2 QP) Angst Everywhere At a Tavern Starry Night 7/15/13 Visiting with cookies 7/15/13 Door Breaching No Jutsu! 7/18/13 Nasty Uciks 7/19-1/20/13 (2 QP) Tiramisu 7/22/13 Home Alone 3 7/23/13 Shink's House (2 QP) 7/24/13 Visiting Shink 8/2/13 Home Alone 9 8/3/13 Discussing the Future 8/4/13 Another Visit to Shink 8/7/13 Beer and Science 8/8/13 A Break From Research 8/11/13 On the Road to Konoha 8/13/13 KantaNui tea time 8/15/13 Coal Coalition for cookies and wine 8/20/13 Appologizing to Okami 8/21/13 Okami's brewery 8/24/13] Omniscience 8/25/13 Drinking Away the Past 8/26 Hangovers8/29/13 THE FINAL dundundun SHOWWWWWWDOOOOOOWWWWWNNNNNNNN 8/29/13 fight Shink vs, Kisisu (2 QP Fight) 8/6/13 True Grand Opening 9/6/13 Meeting with Nui 9/7/13 Talking with Jeisen 9/8/13 Talking with Nui (3QP) 9/9/13-9/11/13 Visiting the Brewery 9/12/13 Changing Fate (2QP) 9/15/13-9/15/13 Afterwards (2QP) 9/30/13-10/1/13 Walking Around Konoha (2QP) (210/5/13- 10/7/13 After the Mines 10/20/13 Day Trip 10/21/13 The Summit 10/11/13 A much needed Drink 10/13/13 Ryo: 72,100 Earned: 232,500 Spent: 160,400 'History and Story' The Gami clan only uses clan in name, the members are usually not related. They are a group of ninja that work together and believe in "self-improvement", through jutsu and medical changes. Most covet Ocular Kekkai Genkai for their immense power, and willing members go through a rite of passage around the age of 12 in which Optic nerves are extended throughout the body. This results in the member having any from 2-16 extra eye sockets. Shinkirō joined the clan shortly after he joined Konoha at the age of twelve. The clan’s ideals of self-improvement and reaching perfection appealed to him greatly. Rather than undergoing the Ocular Extension Ritual he chose to have a bone graph and DNA infusion to gain the powers of the Kaguya Clan, the Shikotsumyaku Kekkei Genkai. The Process proved to be no less painful or dangerous than the Ocular Extension Ritual, and he still bears many scars from the ordeal. H= He chooses to keep his allegiance to the Gami secret, going by the name Shinkiro Suraisu. Shinkirō has come to hate the clan hierarchy that exists in the ninja world. He’s never liked anyone who can excel without trying, and rise above those who work harder than anyone else. He despises those who then used that power for their own gains and the ruin of others.His hatred was solidified when a rogue clan of ninja attacked his village. The rogue clan slaughtered and looted at their leisure. When they left most of the village was burned to the ground and many were dead, Shinkiro’s parents among the casualties; He received the scar that runs a crossed his face in an attempt to save them, but was unable to do anything against ninja as a village farmer. After this incident he decided to join Konoha and become a ninja. He was accepted into the Ninja Academy because of his speed and intellect. He chose to join Konoha because he thought they might be different. After all, they boasted and bragged about their will of fire, and how every ninja, Genin to Jonin, was important to them.However, the longer he stayed the more he noticed, nothing was different here. The Senju clan dominated the politics, often as the Hokage. Ninja’s born into clans with Kekkei Genkai ranked above those without it. The Senju Clan and the Uchiha Clan were even worse than the clan of rogue ninja who attacked his village. Their personal vendetta had cost thousands of ninja their lives. Nothing was right about this village. While he was there he did meet a few ninja he admired, they were born with Kekkei Genkai, but shared his views and wanted to change things.Ultimately he decided to defect and join the rain village. Here at least it was the strong who survived…and strength need not be determined in a fair fight. He has recently begun renovating an old laboratory with his fellow clan member Masaki. After renovation this old laboratory now serves as a base for the player faction of the Gami. This is where Shinkiro spends most of his time, reading and working on his library. He has recently joined the Akatsuki as an affiliate and serves as an Amegakure Informant. In addition to his work with the Akatsuki and his library he has also created a group designed to destroy the Oni and Forgotten as well protect the Kumo-Ame Alliance. His time will now largely be spent in this groups new base of operations rather than in his Library, though a large portion of his library will find it's way to the new base. Category:Character